


A Different Trial

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Gay, Microfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Hiyoko thinks on what led her to that moment.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 11





	A Different Trial

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a zine app and they said it's fine to post and i'm really group of this, so here it is. i wanted to try and flesh it out into a slightly longer fic, but i found it loses something with that, but i'm just releasing the microfic version

Hiyoko sobbed. This wasn't supposed to happen. Mahiru wasn't supposed to die for this. She felt the judging stares around her. It hadn't been her idea in the first place! Mahiru had helped her! It was supposed to be an unsolvable murder. Mahiru was supposed to ensure that. She promised!

That promise was the only way she had been able to make Hiyoko agree to this. It hurt Hiyoko so much to go through with it. It hurt her more to sit through the investigation and the trial staying silent. She had grieved, of course. Everyone had expected her too and nobody judged her for it. They knew what she was going through.

None of them had known. Not one person realized the reason she hurt so much. She wiped her eyes. Concerned stares came from every direction. Hiyoko couldn't meet any of them. She stared downwards.

“Can I die now?” Monokuma laughed at her despair, before agreeing. Behind her, a door opened. Her execution likely waited behind it. She turned away from the class trial and started walking away. Soon, she would be reunited with Mahiru again.


End file.
